Le sort de mes cheveux
by Sassennache
Summary: Monologue d'un jeune garçon qui s'inquiète du sort de ses cheveux...c'est normal quand on est le fils d'Hermione Granger et de Severus Rogue! One shot.


**Disclaimer : tout a J.K.R**

**Dédié a HRFRHO.**

**Sur le débat hyper important de la chevelure des enfants de Severus et de Hermione.**

**Voici une petite folie. Amusez-vous!**

* * *

"Je m'appelle Alexandre Andreus SeverusSamuel Granger-Rogue. 

Ne me demande pas ce qui est passé par la tête de papa et de maman de me donner un nom pareil.

Première chicane après leur mariage : quel nom donner à cet enfant (moi) qui dormais dans le ventre de maman. Papa voulait du conventionnel latin, le Andreus (Crassus, Lucius, Montagnus, Momanagus, Jonarmus, alouettus...), et maman voulait de la modernité, le Alexandre (comme dans Alexandre le Grand ou comme dans juste "Alex"). Et puis là, cette petite idiote de Catherine (la fille de tonton Bill et de tata Flegme…oups! Fleur) se pense bonne et trouve la solution à tout :

_« Pourquoi est-ze qu'il z'aurait pas tous les noms que vous voulez. Comme z'a vous z'allez tous z'être contents ! » _

Les réactions?

_«Quelle idée fantastique! Je suis fière de toi ma petite fille! Bla bla bla bla! »_

Adopté!

Donnons à cet enfant innocent plein de noms débiles et rajoutons Severus pour que grand-maman soit contente et Samuel (comme grand-papa Samuel) pour que l'autre grand-maman soit contente! Heureusement, on ne m'appelle que Alex. Sauf bien sûr papa qui m'appelle Andreus. Et par-dessus tout, donnons lui les deux noms de famille comme ça tout le monde saura qui il est (comme si c'étais pas déjà évident!) Hourra! Soyons heureux!

Quand maman m'a raconté ça, j'aurais bien voulu être grand et fort comme papa et faire peur à Catherine comme papa fait peur à tout le monde. Si j'aurais été chanceux, elle aurait même fait pipi dans sa culotte et je serai allé raconter ça à tout le monde. Ou bien avoir une baguette magique et lui colorier les cheveux en bleu-vert-rouge-orange (même si je mélange encore mes couleurs...c'est pas grave...ça sera encore plus laid!). Mais tonton Fred m'a aidé. À la place de changer de couleur, elle a mangé un bonbon et elle s'est transformée en canari tout jaune. Hi hi hi hi!

Mais ce qu'elle m'a fait n'était tellement pas juste. Elle a une baguette en plus! C'est rien qu'une sale tricheuse! Elle m'a lancé un sort. Pfffft...c'était même pas un vrai sort. Elle a dit n'importe quoi et..aaarrrgghhh...D'habitude, mes cheveux sont courts et lisses, et quelques fois en été, ils deviennent gras. Mais rien de vraiment méchant.

Maintenant c'est la honte.

Ils sont tous frisé comme ceux d'un chanteur Moldu que tante Ginny aime. Trop frisés. Et puis ils sont gras. Comme ceux de papa quand il passe toute la journée aux cachots.

**LA** honte du siècle!

Georges m'a dit que de loin je ressemble a un caniche verni. Fred dit que c'est plutôt une grosse boule noire brillante sur ma tête. Je me suis lavé trois fois et ça marche pas. Et personne ne veut m'aider. Ils m'ont tous dit d'aller voir papa. Mais je vais pas y aller. J'aimerai trouver comment retrouver mes cheveux d'avant tout seul, mais j'ai pas de baguette. Et je peux pas les laisser comme ça jusqu'à ce que j'ai ma lettre de Poudlard. Alors j'attends que maman se réveille. Elle dort beaucoup. Elle dit qu'elle est fatiguée. C'est à cause de toi. Mais c'est normal, je crois. Enfin, c'est ce que papa m'a expliqué. Et surtout il faut pas que je la réveille.

C'est pour ça que je suis venu te parler. Comme ça elle m'entends pas. Juste toi. Même si t'es endormi. Mais je sais que tu m'écoutes.

Il faut que tu sois sûr de ce que tu fais, parce que une fois que tu te réveilles, t'es capout! Il faut surtout que tu sois sur de quoi tu as l'air. Regarde surtout tes cheveux. Surtout les cheveux! S'ils sont frisés...t'es mieux de pas sortir parce que c'est vraiment horrible. Moi j'ai été chanceux, mais imagines si je serai né avec la tête que j'ai maintenant. La honte!

Et le nom aussi.

Essaye de t'arranger pour avoir un beau nom. Je vais essayer de t'aider mais je te promets rien. Papa a dit qu'ils allaient en discuter lui et maman. Alors si t'entends quelque chose qui te plais pas...donne un coup...ou ne te réveilles pas du tout. Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça. Je te dis ça pour ton bien.

Je vais retourner laver mes cheveux. Peut-être qu'avec le shampoing de papa ça va marcher... Rappelles-toi : les cheveux et le nom."

Et il partit vers la salle de bain.

* * *

En souriant dans le noir, Hermione caressa son ventre rond, preuve de ses sept mois de grossesse. 

"Qu'est-ce-que tu en penses ma chérie? Des cheveux frisés gras ou des cheveux doux et lisses? Je pense qu'on le saura dans sept mois...Roxane-Andromaque..."

* * *

Roxane-Adromaque? 

_Roxane-Adromaque?_

Je me plais bien dans le fond ici au chaud. Je pense que je vais pas sortir...tant pis pour les neuf mois...

* * *

**Alors?**


End file.
